


Photograph

by hjpsauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjpsauce/pseuds/hjpsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a cute photo of him and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

“Hey, Cas.” Dean called in an excited voice. They were unpacking their boxes into their first home together, and Dean was in charge of the boxes of pictures and mementos from various cities, including a deck of tarot cards that Dean had bought in Lily Dale, “The Most Psychic Town In America”, and a picture of Sam and Dean on the first day of them living in the Men of Letters bunker. 

Cas walked over, his step full of spunk. “Yes?” Cas questioned curiously. Dean handed him a picture of them. They were standing side by side with their hands on around each other’s waists. Cas was kissing dean’s soft temple, and Dean was smiling sweetly at the camera and leaning into Cas’s kiss. “Remember this?” Dean asked Cas. It was from a vampire case in New York, the day when Dean expressed his love to Cas. “Of course!” Cas replied, kissing Dean softly on the cheek. “How could I forget?” he added.


End file.
